


ART: Sweet Revelation

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Hannibal Lecter is a priest in the Church of Will Graham, Looks of bliss, M/M, Stained Glass, Tender Caresses, cannibliss, i am the steeple, some blood, some nudity but it really aint no thang, we're all gods people, when we fuck, you are the church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: Sweet revelation, sweet surrender





	ART: Sweet Revelation

Lying all alone and restless  
Unable to lose this image  
Sleepless, unable to focus on anything  
But your surrender  
  
Tugging a rhythm to the vision that's in my head  
Tugging a beat to the sight of you lying  
So delighted with a new understanding  
Something about a little evil that makes that  
Unmistakable noise I was hearing  
Unmistakable sound that I know so well  
Spent and sighing with a look in your eye  
Spent and sighing with a look on your face like  
  
Sweet revelation, sweet surrender

\- [A Perfect Circle: Thinking of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJWM52RS7Cg)

* * *

 

[Full View Here](https://s14.postimg.org/xoz5f2z6n/IMG_1179_1.jpg)

* * *

[Full View Here](https://s14.postimg.org/6krja1073/IMG_1194.jpg)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me reiterate just how new I am at this digital stuff. I got an iPad in October. Everything digital that I’ve drawn so far has been on an app called Procreate. I love it but I am still learning and am woefully ill-informed. 
> 
> I was so friggin excited about this drawing and I worked on it for hours. And then when I went to resize the Hannigram layers to line up with the stained glass windows….the quality went fh;sodfnis;afn and Hannigram got all fuzzy. And I’m secretly, stupendously depressed about it. 
> 
> But I fixed it all much as I could since then so I'm letting it all go...whatevs


End file.
